<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>啤酒虽好 请不要贪杯哦 by boboGilbert</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290800">啤酒虽好 请不要贪杯哦</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boboGilbert/pseuds/boboGilbert'>boboGilbert</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boboGilbert/pseuds/boboGilbert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>🍺醉酒小土豆第一篇！</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>啤酒虽好 请不要贪杯哦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>🍺醉酒小土豆第一篇！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>小孩喝第一次喝酒喝醉了，迷迷糊糊地要哥哥亲亲他。<br/>还说什么，“唔 路兹怎么觉得有点热，哥哥热吗？” ，然后笨拙地帮他哥解扣子。<br/>基尔伯特先是一愣，瞳孔骤然放大，然后立马翻身把小孩压到身下。</p><p>啤酒喝多了小孩的小腹又酸又胀，抽插时候的酥麻感又积蓄在小孩的阴茎前端。两种感觉越来越难以负荷，路德维希再也无法维持跪在哥哥身前抬起屁股，小马驹一样的动作。他腰身一软，跌进了柔软的床榻。他攥紧床单，仿佛用这种方式就能缓解下身鼓胀的欲望。身体放低后路德维希微微抬起的小鸟与床单有了更直接的接触，随着哥哥抽插时身体的前后晃动，床单上繁复不平的金丝花纹不断地磨蹭着本就敏感的阴茎前端。从小就学会隐忍的路德维希这时却不能像平日那样乖乖听话默不出声，他啜泣着开了口：<br/>“哥哥…呜呜…下面 好胀……” <br/>“嗯？west你刚刚说什么？啪啪声太大了本大爷听不清！”<br/>基尔伯特关切地把耳朵凑到了小孩脸边，不过他似乎是忘记了他的黑鹫还在小孩的身体里，炽热硬挺的阴茎猛然挺进，直抵小孩身体里最濡湿最柔软的地方。<br/>这突如其来的胀痛感击碎了小孩最后一点克制 ，他被激得绷直脚尖顶起了胯，一下没忍住尿了出来几滴 。<br/>“哥哥…对不起、对不起 ，路兹不是故意的……”<br/>路德维希夹紧了腿，生怕自己不听话的小鸟再漏出些什么液体。</p><p>比起高度紧张的路德维希，基尔伯特却显得格外悠闲自如。他的手在小孩小腹处流连，有意无意地用指尖轻轻挤压着他被尿液充斥着的地方。路德维希咬着下唇，喉咙里不住地发出呜呜的求饶声。<br/>“west你怎么啦？哥哥的按摩你不满意吗？”<br/>“不是的，哥哥。我好难受… 好 好想尿尿…”<br/>路德维希悄悄地把身体往前挪了一些，想要暂时挣脱哥哥的甜蜜桎梏。<br/>“本大爷刚刚有点过火了，我的小熊还能走路吗？哥哥抱你去吧”<br/>“不用了……啊！”<br/>基尔伯特把小孩的上身捞起，让他坐在了自己两腿之间。垂直地插入让哥哥的黑鹫顶入得更深了，路德维希的阴茎又颤抖着渗出了几滴。<br/>强烈的羞耻感涌上小孩的心头，他竟窝在哥哥的肩颈间轻轻地啜泣起来——我怎么能…在哥哥面前尿出来。笨死了笨死了路德维希！！<br/>“好啦好啦，哥哥这就带你去解决，不哭了好吗？”<br/>基尔伯特亲亲他的眼睑，温柔得如洒落在床沿的银辉月光。但他身下的动作却粗鲁得像个野兽——去厕所的路上他并没有抽出自己的阴茎，走动时大腿的摆动让阴茎摩挲刮蹭着内里的肉壁。就算没有刻意地抽插，路德维希仍在哥哥怀里颤抖得像一只受惊的小猫。穴口的肌肉也因紧张而痉挛，不断地向外挤出体液。<br/>“哥哥，可不可以快一点…”<br/>“笨蛋！快一点你还受得了吗”</p><p>终于还是到了厕所，路德维希扭扭捏捏地开了口：<br/>“哥哥…可以放我下来吗。我自己可以的”<br/>“不行！本大爷要对你负责”<br/>基尔伯特蹲下身体，托起小孩的腘窝，把这个害羞男孩的双膝强行掰开，作出把尿的姿势，还撅起嘴煞有介事地发出“嘘———” 的声音。<br/>“哥哥笨蛋……！！我又不是小孩子了…！”<br/> 在路德维希快要释放的临界点，基尔伯特冷不丁地顶胯，在他的身体里做最后的戳刺。路德维希感觉自己整个内里都在收缩，吮吸般夹咬着哥哥的肉棒。<br/>他尿出来了，不是因为下腹发力，而是因为漫溢的快感侵袭了他。他的小鸟一下一下地颤动着，他甚至不知道射出来的液体是精液还是尿液，他只知道这个感觉让他舒爽到近乎麻木。他打了个尿颤，穴口也剧烈地收缩吸紧了哥哥的阴茎 。“呃啊——”<br/>基尔伯特被他吸得头皮发麻，满意地发出一声轻叹<br/>“看来本大爷的小熊果然长大了，还会取悦哥哥了”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>